One Phone Call
by Herrin Kiki
Summary: Military Nightmares Start With a Phone Call. AU One-shot


So there's this one call. One small, tiny, call. So short that it shouldn't hold any great significance. Only, this one very call could not only stop your world but it sends it spinning out of control at the same time. I received that one phone call someone should never want get.

_Everything was going great that day too. I had gone out and done some shopping with Cloud. There was a special occasion happening in a few days. Can you guess what it is?! No? Well… Might as well tell you! Our lovers were coming home! They had been drafted out to fight in Wutai a few years ago. Sure, we had the chance to see them when they were on the base here every so often. But the last time I had seen Angeal was a year ago. I couldn't wait to see him. What made it even better was that he would be her permanently. Finally, I'll be able to wake up in the morning to his light snoring and his arms locked around my waist. Finally, I'll be able to kiss him over his cup of coffee after e affectionately calls me his 'puppy'. _

_I'm sure that Cloud knows exactly what I'm feeling since it's been even longer since he's seen Sephiroth. That's not a surprise though, seeing as how he's the General. They always need him. _

"_Oh man, I should probably make Angeal some of my famous brownies… Don't you think, spiky?" I cooed and slung an arm over the smaller male's shoulders. He shifted the bags in his hands then nodded. "Yeah, I'm making a big dinner for when Sephiroth comes home since he doesn't like anything sweet..." My companion replied softly, a blush on his pale cheeks. I resisted the urge to cuddle him and yell to the high heavens 'So CUTE!!' Grinning, I led us out of the store and to my car. The vehicle wasn't anything big, just a little mustang. We set out bags in the trunk before climbing in and I drove off to Clouds and Sephiroth's home to drop him off. _

"_Good luck figuring something out for him!" I called out as I walked out the door. I heard an incoherent reply from somewhere in the kitchen. Chuckling, I hummed as I went back out to my car. Now it was my turn to go home and start getting things prepared. _

_It was a little over a fifteen minute drive back to my and Angeal's place, but considering all the things I had on my mind at the moment it seemed to go by fast. The main thing that was there was: Angeal. I get to see him. I get to hold him. Kiss him. Love him. All the things I missed out on were going to be mine again. I knew that he felt the same. He said so in the last phone call I made to him a few months ago. Now that I think about it, if it weren't for the videos I had on my lap top and the recordings on my iPod, I think I would've forgotten the sound of his voice. The way he says my name… The 'I love you's'. Damn it all! _

_As I pulled into the garage, tears were pouring down my cheeks. They were both happy and sad. Happy for the fact I get to hear those sounds again in person soon, sad that I couldn't hear them that way all the time. _

"_That's all gonna end though..." I whispered while putting things away. _

_Then, the phone rang. At that time I didn't think anything of it. Until I saw an unfamiliar number on the ID. Hopeful it was my love calling from where he was, I answered it. Except that deep rumbling voice I loved, I heard… something else. My name. _

"_Zackary Fair?" I replied with a usual yes, by the way this man sounded, something serious was going on. I was right as the man kept going. "We are sorry to inform you, but Lt. Angeal Hewley and his squad were caught in an ambush while heading toward the base. There were no survivors. We are sorry for your loss." _

_What? _

_WHAT?!_

_No… No... _

_This can't be happening. _

_Angeal… __**my**__ Angeal. _

_Was gone. _

_Dead. _

_Not coming back. _

_This isn't real. _

_By the time I had registered what the man had said, he had hung up leaving me an empty dial tone. The phone clattered to the floor right before I sank down to it with tears once again pouring down my cheeks. Why? He was so close to being able to be home. Being safe and sound. With me. It wasn't fair. What did he do wrong? As stupid as it sounds: Why must the good die young?_

_There was nothing left for me now. He was the love of my life. The only man I wanted to be with. _

_My everything._

_I have no idea how long I was lying there, but the last think I remember after that phone call was being pulled into a pair of arms. Desperately, I looked up hoping to see him. I saw cobalt blue eyes. That got me excited, until I saw spiky blonde hair. _

"_I heard what happened…" Came a whisper. "Sephiroth told me..." So the guy had come home? The arms tightened when I gave no reaction. "You can talk to me about anything, Zack… Even about this. I'm here for you." With tears welling up in my eyes, I pressed my face into his neck and sobbed. His hand rubbed my back soothingly. It didn't do much help though. I needed my Angeal. "Zackary... He was a great friend, an honorable warrior... He shall be greatly missed." Came a soft reply in a deep voice. When I peeked up from Cloud's neck, I saw Emerald eyes staring sympathetically at me. It was Sephiroth. I didn't say anything. I just hid my face again, staying in Cloud's arms until I passed out. _

Now when I look back on this memory, I realize that I shouldn't have gotten depressed like that. Angeal died honorably. "I still miss him though..." I whispered. I had just done what I do whenever I really miss him. Listen to his voice. As I started to drift off in my now spacious bed, I realized that I left my iPod on. Oh well…

"_Hey puppy, I miss you… I hope everything is going okay. Everything is fine here, no worries. This'll be over before you know it."_

"_Keep smiling, Zack, I'll be home soon."_

"_Wutai is actually pretty nice… Maybe you can come see it after things calm down here." _

"_Genesis was quoting Loveless again, I don't know if I can handle anymore." A laugh. _

"_I love you Zackary..." _


End file.
